


Guardian Angel

by crystalwolf78



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Guardian Angel sorta, M/M, au a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalwolf78/pseuds/crystalwolf78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frigga has pulled a human woman out of our world and has tasked her with the help of an amulet to be a guardian to Loki and Tony Stark, what other reasons to why this woman and why the both of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

"You must give what both my son and his destined one needs to get together, I am afraid due to how they met things will not go as well as it would for others," the older yet beautiful woman says handing over something to a young woman of dark blonde hair, blue hazel eyes, and a short stature of 5'5. 

"What do I have to do with this?" looking at the item handed to her by the older woman. "Just wear the amulet and it will give you the powers needed to get to and help them it will only work when using the magic to help who it is set for, this is a guardian spell it was a favor owed to me and I cannot wield it for various reasons but someone like you who has the empathy for them can."

 "Is that why I have been brought here, because I care about them? Even though where I am from they are nothing but fiction but they are real...I don't know if I can do this." The older woman patted the younger woman's hands, "you can my dear I am sure of it I can feel it now off you go the magic will guide you to the in need of you first, before you go what is your name so I can set a communication between us," she asked. The young woman replied, "my name is Abigail."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We enter Loki

 

 

 

 

 Loki  escapes from  Asgard  due to an invasion of dark elves and faking his death after helping his not-brother with his mortal, and of course the revenge, though Loki would admit the mortal had a spunk that he hopes will make Thor maybe a bit wiser. Loki finds that even being on the Throne of  Asgard  he was bored and when the All Father appeared to be close to waking he left for Midgard as fast as he could to hide and plan to deal with  Thanos  inevitable coming to earth if only to retrieve his mind gem that has be lost to those of the hands of S.H.E.I.L.D.

 Even if Loki had wanted Midgard it would have been too long to take over due to the sheer size and amount of humans, no it was better to just hide and plan to defend it even with casualties regrettable, but at times a must like in chess. Which meant keeping any magic use to bare minimal to none unless he risk being discovered. Loki had to be careful living in New York due to many foolish villains  who tried to take out the Avengers almost every other week. Discovery by either party would be folly, the villains would try to recruit him and the Avengers would try to arrest him at least with Thor away with his mortal he will be occupied. 

Loki was drinking tea at his favorite café when a large boom shook the place making cups and other items to fall over. "Great," Loki mumbles hoping he does not lose this café it makes the perfect tea he likes. Taking a quick peek out the window it appears that the Red Skull has gotten together with Doc  Ock  using eight legged machines crawling everywhere. Then Loki felt a slight pain in his chest and looked up and sees Iron Man coming in, for some reason every time the mortal was near Loki he would feel this pain and chalk ed it up to panics of knowing. He wasn't afraid of the mortal just that he was impressed with the mortal during his farce of a take over. He knew that the man would probably more likely shoot him instead of letting him explain and talk. Loki sighed inside, he really had enjoyed how brave and the way he talked to the trickster that day in the tower and that puzzling  ability  to block the staff, Which Loki was relived after he was back to his full mind after the green beast pummeled him that the man had not been effected by the staff .

 Loki grabbed the wall shaken out of his thoughts  as another boom shook the place and a light fixture fell causing others to dive under their tables. Seeing the few mortals he liked to inter act  at the café get hurt is not something he wants and starts to shout, "everyone quick to the back of the building so we can at least not be hit by debris it appears we cannot flee until the fight moves or dies down in case it comes to the door," everyone started to agree on the idea and quickly headed to the back. What they did not know was that Loki was going to cover them in a shield to keep the building from crushing them. As everyone filed into the back Loki had just set the shield around everyone when a blast blew in the front of the small café and hit the shield Loki strained a bit from the amount of pressure from the blast. 

All Loki could think on timing and how everyone would have had pieces of debris within them maybe a few dead. Then another boom and a leg of one of the robots have come right into the building and onto his shield pressing onto it he starts to strain fearing he cannot hold it. All of a sudden he feels this overwhelming energy that blasts the leg not only off of the shield but destroys it in the process. He stares in shock knowing his shield should have not done that he was almost unable to hold it due to the pressure and energy he was losing.   Then a strange burst  of energy came and blasted it then he swears he heard a caress of words that held a meaning of encouragement. Almost like a presence that was there then gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it does not go with the whole story of Iron Man 3 I am not sure what I want to keep and change of that story might forgo it all together I will update when I can things are busy might be able to when I got the whole day waiting for my apartment is supposed to get some upgrade for energy saving I have to wait for them and they will take 15 minutes to install the water and light stuff


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's side and a little extra ;)

Tony was fighting these crazy  octo -whatever  Doc  Ock  and Red Skull were calling them, and really the Red Skull with Dock  Ock ? what crazy is this? Tony realized he knew something strange like this would happen when he had a great morning. The coffee from his custom coffee maker was perfect, for once one of the meetings he had to go to was not so boring. Oh, and Pepper and him finally got back to being full friends and comfortable around each other. After the break up there was little comfort other then Pepper trying to be in and out as fast as she could with papers that needed signing and approvals.

 Now they are comfortable to be around each other again, those first few weeks after the break Tony dealt with it like always, drinking. As time went he started to realize they would not of worked anyway with how things were. She wanted him to behave  'normal ' whatever that is and if he did that he would not have been able to create all the things he makes, like the Iron Man suite that inspired him to make robotic arms and legs to the handicapped. He likes being who he is and he does what he wants. 

When Tony flew in to deal with the mess the two villains were making he felt a strange pressure in his heart below the reactor. "Jarvis scan my health," a slight pause, "there seems to be no more then the normal health issues sir, though there is an emotional spike in your brain waves along with hormones usually associated when searching out a  mate. "

"What the fuck?" 

Maybe Jarvis needs some tweaking, "are you sure Jarvis I mean maybe there is something messing with your sensors?"

"I do not feel so sir, but I will check them non the less," Jarvis says in an almost tired voice. Sometimes I wonder how much is programming from his learning and how much is his own, Tony wonders to himself.

"Alright Jarvis leave that for now let us deal with some ugly machines and an ugly  mug. "

"Hilarious as always sir," Jarvis remarks with a hint of sarcasm. Sometimes Tony worries that one day his A.I. will get real emotions and who knows where  that will go.  Back to dealing with  octo - robos ,  Tony  really liked that  better than  whatever the skull and doc  were calling them,  he realizes needs to be  dealt with before that  café with people in it  gets stomped.  Tony only knew that they were there  because of his thermal  scans told him, though  there was something odd about one  of them, but worry about that later , "Jarvis I need you to get that new rocket warmed up I hope to take these things out before that café gets squished."

"It will take 20 seconds for it to be ready sir,"  Jarvis responded . 

"I will keep them busy, get it ready in 10 seconds."

"But sir then it will not have-"

"Can it Jarvis just do it, " Tony responds as he is shooting  repulsers  at the  octo -bots trying to lure them away from the people in the café."

As Tony feels he has their attention he readies the  new rocket he has dubbed the  robo -stopper,  yah I know the name needs work,  it is a prototype that is supposed to be able to smash through the large robots like what Doctor Octavi us  has that are about smash buildings. With the compartment behind his shoulder opens and Tony aims to send it off toward what he hopes is the heart of the robots Jarvis warns, "sir I still think that you should give it more time to charge up." 

"There is no time," Tony yells and fires the rocket as it goes through it is about to hit the cent of the robot but all of a sudden it is knocked away by one of the tentacles on the robot landing in front of the café and causing the front doors to be blown in hearing people screaming. 

"Oh God, those people," Tony exclaims in shock while all the Red Skull and Doc  Ock  do is laugh. "Sir that is what I was trying to tell you the full charge was needed to be sure it had enough power to not be knocked away so easily."

Tony starts cursing his own impatience. "Jarvis check on the vitals of the people in the café."

"They seem to be unhurt sir just frightened though they seem to be surrounded by a strange energy," as Tony looks at the readings Jarvis places on his HUD one of the arms of the robots drives into the building being held back by the energy.

"Ha we shall see how long they will survive till this energy runs out,"   exclaims Doc  Ock .

"Sir I am reading a strange building up of energy that seems be from another source and it is feeding into the-" Jarvis is cut off as a large explos ion throws back the robot and destroyed one of the arms completely causing the robot to wobble. 

"The energy protecting them is gone sir," just then the Hulk lets out a roar and a  quin  jet comes to the scene and helps with getting both the Red Skull and Doc  Ock  wrapped up while they were in shock. 

"Took you guys long enough," shouts Tony.

"Sorry Iron Man we had some trouble with one of the robots that got past this area," says  Captain America.

Rel ieved  Tony goes to check on the people in the café as the SHEILD ambulances come, Tony thinks to himself,  now to figure out who or what  caused that  shield  of energy protecting those people .

Scanning for the source there appears to be nothing, confuses Tony asks, "was there someone who had made that shield that protected everyone?" Everyone shook their heads, but a woman approaches Tony and says, "there was a man here who had told everyone to be together in the first place and after the first explos ion  there appeared   to be a green light around us and he seemed to be the only one not panicking, but was surprised  when it blew up when the robot arm came through  he left right away when we heard the sirens."

"Thank you,"  there seems to be a magic user out there I got to find him to maybe make him a deal , Thinks Tony as he leaves the woman who gave him the information has a small smile of mischief as she rubs a pendant that looks like a wing with two rings intertwined around it one red one green. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I am still new at this but hope this will hold people over till I can get more figured of what is next any ideas are welcome more tags will be added as I go, again all characters except Abigail are by Disney and Marvel I just play with them.


	4. Abigail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look at Abigail's side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok sorry this took sooo long a lot happened sadly I had to deal with extra work covering for a guy I work with went to the hospital for two weeks then he came back then went back. It don't look good, then my boyfriend broke up with me, that was a mess, and I had to look for a new place to live cause he wanted me out in two weeks .....yah fun. So I just finished moving in my new place with my dad and got internet set up finally. Not exactly good inspirations to write so here you go I hope you all enjoy.

**1 week before dark elves invade Asgard**

"Are you sure I am the right person to help them," Abigail questions as she looks at her failure of watering plants with a magical item that ended up flooding the area. Frigga gives her a reassuring gentle hold on her shoulder. "You were not meant to succeed with using this item correctly, the idea is for you to feel the magic it holds so you can know what to feel for when using the pendant. Since the magic is restricted to helping them it cannot be used for practice most magical items have restrictions like worthiness or only will work for certain people."

"Do not worry when their hearts are are together with the souls it shall be easier to use the magic past the restrictions," Abigail's face transforms to a bit of confusion, "you keep saying that what does it mean?"

"I cannot say just know you will understand when the time comes."

**Present time**

Abigail smirked as Tony Stark ran off to try and find his 'magician' leaving before he comes back, it would not due for him to realize who or what she is to soon. Making sure they did not discover her true nature is part of what the pendant does to ensure they get together not because of coercion but because it will happen naturally. I still don't understand the meaning what she said about the hearts and souls coming together, she sighs quietly so Loki does not hear in case the cover the pendant provided was not sound proof. Since the pendant was created out of their essence or magic she said that means Loki would only sense his own magic and not realize there was someone else there doing so. Well at least not yet but both are smart sooner or later they will figure it out but hopefully it will be after whatever is supposed to happen. 

Following Loki brought us to his apartment it seems slightly old but not too run down. It seems he has a nice little collection of books and trinkets that are most likely to keep anyone except Loki out but the pendant being a part of him helps it let me in also. There seems to be some mumbling, ah he is trying to figure out what happened to the shield. I did seem to have over done it o well still helped him and got attention of Tony Stark, that thought got Abigail to smile.

**Tony**

"Jarvis run the new program for magic detection and try to look closely at the cafe in that area of the fight, and see if anyone is using magic." 

"Yes sir," the AI responds.

After a few minutes Jarvis speaks again, "sir there appears to be an area that is not of the bots there seems to be a strange echo, but it is hard to discern who is doing it since it is covering all the people in the cafe," the British voice responds. "Hmm see if you can get a close up from the cameras in the area and look at everyone's expressions." Looking at the picture with the faces coming into focus and one seemed to be strained holding onto his magic while the shield was assaulted by a Doom Bot.

"What the.....Loki?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this starts interest I been playing with this idea a bit but I will take ideas and suggestions past getting it set to help me out I am still just starting on this stuff so forgive the poor writing I have no beta or anything just my poor writing and of course all the characters except Abigail is created and owned by Marvel I just play with them. This is just a prelude it is short but the chapters later will be longer. This goes as far as Thor TDW but to a point then its on as I go


End file.
